thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Grogar's Lair
'''Grogar's Lair '''is an location in Equestria (Equesodor). It is the lair of Grogar and his Legion of Doom. Given its resemblance to the actual Grogar, it is possible-though unconfirmed-that it may have been his lair prior to being occupied by his imposter. Inhabitants * Grogar * The Devious Claw of Evil History Built or created in the image of Grogar, the lair was located in an unknown swamp somewhere in Equestria. After learning that Twilight Sparkle would be made ruler of all Equestria in the stead of the retiring Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Discord took it upon himself to boost her confidence. Adopting the persona of Grogar, he brought King Sombra back from the dead and summoned him, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow to the lair. "Grogar" informed the villains of his intention to form them into an alliance capable of defeating both Twilight and her fellow members of the Mane Six, who had bested all of them previously. Of the four villains, Sombra refused to cooperate, and "Grogar" transported him to the Crystal Empire to pursue his own plans of conquest. Once Sombra was defeated by the Mane Six, "Grogar" used his crystal ball to show his demise to the other three, intending it to reinforce the need for their alliance. Despite this, the three villains bickered with each other constantly, complaining to "Grogar" about each other and their lack of action as a group. Fed up with their complaints, "Grogar" dispatched them to retrieve the Bewitching Bell from Mount Everhoof, which would require the trio to work together. The three later returned to report failure in retrieving the bell, though they had learned to cooperate. Unbeknownst to "Grogar", however, the three had recovered the bell and brought it back, intending to betray him and conquer Equestria themselves. "Grogar" later left the lair in order to research a new source of power for the Legion's plan, unaware that his "allies" intended to unlock the Bewitching Bell's power for themselves. After retrieving a book about magical bells from the Canterlot Archives, the trio returned to find "Grogar" successful in locating a new artifact for their use and departing yet again in order to recover it. While he was gone, the three learned the uses of the Bell's magic, and were able to channel the magic of the true Grogar contained within it into themselves. With enhanced forms, they then ambushed "Grogar" when he returned with a mysterious amulet which they destroyed. Using the Bewitching Bell, the trio then drained "Grogar" of his power, and he reverted to his true form of Discord and fled. He remained nearby long enough to overhear the trio planning an attack on Canterlot, and ran to inform Twilight of the results of his ill-laid plans. After a failed attempt by Cozy Glow to harness Discord's Chaos Magic, the Legion departed the lair as well, each setting out to attack a different target before converging in Canterlot. Trivia * Grogar's lair became The Devious Claw of Evil's new lair in ''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 9. ''It remains their lair after Diesel 10 was banished from Equesodor but sneaks back into it and brings back Queen Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow from their stone imprisonment and The Storm King from his death to take up residence there. Gallery Grogar by andoanimalia dd4zwvs.png|Grogar MainDiesel10CGI-1.png|Diesel 10 DieselTVSCGI.png|Devious Diesel Queen_Chrysalis_ID_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis SailorJohn.png|Sailor John 'Arry and Bert in full CGI.png|'Arry and Bert Tirek second form ID S9E1.png|Tirek Cozy_Glow_ID_S9E8.png|Cozy Glow The_Storm_King_ID_MLPTM.png|The Storm King Raffuzio Pulpo-1.JPG|Raffuzio Pulpo ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter and Dodge Jack_frost.png|Jack Frost Leonardo, Edison and Newton.JPG|Leonardo, Edison and Newton Dangerous Dan.JPG|Dangerous Dan The Devious Claw of Evil at their lair.JPG|The Devious Claw of Evil at their lair The Devious Claw of Evil inside their lair.JPG|The Devious Claw of Evil inside their lair Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Villain's Hideouts/Homes/Lairs